Savior
by VanillaTwilight.24
Summary: Who would’ve thought that a simple misunderstanding can ruin the chances of two people who are in love? But true love will always find a way out of the most difficult events it experiences. btw this is iScream.o24 I changed my screen name for a reason.


Hello! This is my first One-shot :)

And I'm sorry if I couldn't update the story "The Key to My Heart"

And as seen on my profile I won't be updating the said story on April 5-8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_**-Mikan's POV-**_

After all these years, I still can't believe that Natsume and I still maintained our relationship as best friends.

It all started when I was 10 and I transferred here in Alice Academy. I was assigned to the same class where my childhood friend, Hotaru Imai was in. But it was also the same class where the two biggest heartthrobs in the academy. I even got the chance on sitting next to Natsume Hyuuga. Although the two were childhood friends, I still ponder on the thought on how opposite they are from each other.

Ruka Nogi, half French-half Japanese. With cerulean eyes and blond hair, could also be described as "the boy next door." He was born to one of Japan's richest families. He is mostly seen holding a baby rabbit and is probably the sweetest and caring person I know.

Natsume Hyuuga, the future heir of Hyuuga Corp. Unlike Ruka, he has crimson eyes and raven hair. He sometimes act as a pervert and isn't quite good in showing his emotions easily. In other words, he isn't the type of person who doesn't show his "true feelings."

Despite of his "Bad Boy" appearance, I fell in love with Natsume. I didn't realize it at first and my friends, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko kept on telling me that it was only "Puppy Love" but I know it is so much more.

It all started when it was my 2nd week in the academy. Although I didn't know him well, he saved me from the bullies. I know that I could've just fought them myself but they were older than me. When I was already on the verge of crying, I saw him protecting me. When the bullies caught sight of him, knowing that he could do anything to them, they simply ran off somewhere.

When they left, he asked if I was okay. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my cheek and stopped the tears that kept falling down my face. He even told me that whenever I need someone to talk to or anything at all, I could always come to him.

As years passed by, from 10 years old to sweet sixteen, my friendship with Natsume has strengthened. But it wasn't the only thing that strengthened, Mikan's love for Natsume developed into something that was hard to forget.

Most people told me I really changed through the years. From the 10 year old girl who always has her hair in pigtails, to the 16 year old with long auburn hair and in most days I like to keep it down. Although I had a lot of admirers I always turn them down when they ask me to be their girlfriend, hoping that someday Natsume and I will be together.

24 more days till Christmas and I still don't know what to give Natsume. Unlike my other friends, I already bought them gifts last week. But I couldn't think of anything special to give him this year. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear Mr. Narumi introducing a new student.

Hew name was Luna Koizumi; she was born here in Tokyo but grew up in America due to their company there. She has strawberry blond hair that reaches her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

I notices that ever since she came, Natsume started to act differently. Before, he would always tease me by my underwear pattern and would always be there whenever I need to talk to him. But now, he wouldn't even look at me. Since I was in love with him, I just ignored the fact he was acting strange and just thought to myself he might have a problem.

Days passed and it was already Christmas Eve and I finally thought of something special to give to Natsume this year. I remembered the Christmas Ball 6 years ago, we were standing in front of the Sakura tree, arguing whether we really kissed or not. Suddenly, he kissed me on the lips and that was my first real kiss. . But this year's Christmas Ball, I will finally confess my love for him.

It was almost midnight and I still couldn't find Natsume. I asked Ruka and the others if they have seen him but all of them answered, "No." I quickly thought of the place Natsume frequently goes to. And then I remembered _our_ Sakura Tree.

When I was almost there, I was relieved to see Natsume standing there and I was about to ran towards him when I saw a girl hugged him. I was frozen to where I was standing, I couldn't move. When I saw the girl's face I recognized that it was none other than Luna Koizumi.

I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face, I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces and I knew that if I didn't go now I would break down. '_So that's why he was acting so strange from the past weeks.' _With all the strength I had mustered, I backed away slowly from the scene in front of me, hoping that they didn't saw me and ran as fast as I can to my room.

Luckily, I had reached my room. And after I closed my door I started crying. All the love I have felt was now changed into pain. I didn't realize that I had cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was already shining and I stood up to wash myself and I saw on the mirror my now puffy red eyes and cheeks stained with tears. Since that day, I didn't come out of my room even on Christmas day. I didn't eat nor drink much. I just wanted to forget the pain.

I then realized that I'm wasting my tears let alone my time crying for someone as cold as him. So I decided to go out of my room forgetting all the pain and suffering I had because of him. I asked Hotaru and Ruka if they wanted to come with me to Central Town. Surprisingly, they agreed. Maybe they thought it was a good idea for me to take away the pain both in my mind and in my heart.

I must admit, the trip to Central Town was quite refreshing and it really helped me to forget him. But I guess luck was not on my side, I was headed for the bookstore hoping to find a good book that would take my mind of things useless. When I pass by the manga store, I saw Natsume inside and on his side was Luna. I stopped walking and I guess he saw me outside because he suddenly looked at my direction. Our eyes met for a few minutes and I saw the shock on his face when he saw that I've been crying. He also noticed I was thinner than before and all the life was drained away from my face.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran back to my room, not caring if he decided to run after me. When I was safely inside my room, I cried and cried until there were no more tears. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door, "MIKAN!" a voice shouted on the other side of the door. _Natsume…_

"Mikan, please open the door!"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"I won't leave until you open this door." And that's what he did. He stayed there until it was dark. I didn't know if he left or not. As always, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_**December 31, 7:00 pm**_

The year is near its end. Months turned into weeks, weeks then became days, days were divided into minutes and minutes are turning into seconds. And who would've thought that a year that started perfectly but would end into a tragedy.

A few more hours to go and I will be 17 years old. When the New Year's Eve party started, I decided to put on a fake smile and would try to enjoy the rest of the evening. As I started walking, I noticed that everyone was having fun except for me. I'm guessing that Natsume and Luna are having much fine than I do.

Soon it was already 11:00 pm and I grew tired on the scenes in front of me. I decided that before the year ends, I will go back to the Sakura tree one last time and I will never go back there again. When I reached the tree, memories were quickly rushing back and remembered that this was the same tree where we first met, where our friendship developed, this was also the same tree where my love for him developed and sadly it was where my love for him disappeared.

I wasn't aware that my tears were falling down again and I sat down near the tree. And decided that this will be the last time I will waste my tears for someone like him. When I was finally done crying I should go back to the party before they realize I was gone but before the left I whispered, "Goodbye Natsume."

When I was about to leave the Sakura tree, a hand stopped me from taking another step. And I suddenly felt someone hug me and when I was trying to escape that person hugged me tighter. "Mikan" When I heard him say my name, I immediately knew it was Natsume. I should have known he was sitting on one of the tree branches.

"Mikan, why are you saying goodbye to me? " I didn't answer, fearing that he might hear my voice crack.

"Did I do something that hurt you?" And that's when I snapped.

"Are you too blind to see that I fell in love with you since the day you saved me from those bullies when we were 10?! Do you think that I'm too stupid to not to see what happened between you and Luna last Christmas Eve especially when I saw her at your side while passing by the manga store? I waited Natsume but I'm not going to waste my time anymore waiting for something that will never happen."

I wanted to run away from him. Somewhere I know that he will never find me but my legs can't move instead he sat near the tree with me in his arms. But when I looked at his face I saw that he was staring into space. Although he wasn't holding me as tight as before I didn't plan to run away. Being in his arms felt so good yet I know he belongs to someone else. After a few minutes he finally said something.

"You thought I was dating Luna?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." I said while sobbing.

"But I could never date anyone except…" As I waited for him to finish, I was surprised to find his lips on mine. And after a few minutes he pulled away murmuring the word _**you**_. I was confused, I guess he saw the look on my face and quickly said.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura. Ever since the day you transferred here. That's why I was avoiding you the past weeks because I was planning to tell you what I feel about you. But Luna keeps on annoying me and when you saw us at the Sakura tree on Christmas Eve the slut hugged me and I guess you didn't saw me push her when she did that. And when I went to the manga store, the slut still decided to annoy me and kept telling me that she loves me but when I saw you standing outside looking so frail and heartbroken I got so mad and shouted at her, after that I ran after you."

When he explained his situation to me, I was dumbfounded. I couldn't say anything at all. And we were caught up with the moment that we didn't realize that when we kissed it was already January 1. _**My birthday**_… as my thoughts wondered into an oblivion.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

Still unable to speak I just shook my head.

"So..umm..Mi-Mikan?" He stuttered.

This was the first time I heard _the Natsume Hyuuga_ stutter. 'Curiosity killed the cat' as they say, I raised one eyebrow and tilted my head to one side signaling, '_Yes?'_

"Do you still love me?" He asked slowly.

When I heard that my eyes widened. I looked at him and I guess that's what he's waiting for- eye contact. I, myself, don't know the answer as I looked away. But I once heard my mother told me "When you don't know what to do anymore listen to your heart and you'll know what to do." And that's what I did; I listened to my heart and looked at Natsume once more but this time with a smile and with that I answered with a "YES!"

I then saw Natsume smile a genuine smile and he hugged me again tighter than usual and pecked me lightly on the lips. Suddenly he asked me the one question I'd never thought he'd say.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" As he asked that I looked intently on his crimson eyes.

"Is that a trick question? Because I think you already know the answer." I teased and it was his turn to raise his eyebrow while I smirked. "Yes." And with that they kissed again under the different colors of the fireworks.

And as years passed, Mikan and Natsume's love grew stronger that even Luna can't break it through. But who would've thought that a simple misunderstanding can ruin the chances of two people who are in love? But true love will always find a way out of the most difficult events it experiences.


End file.
